EX Mode
"To shine brighter!" :PL: "By lśnić jaśniej!" :—Wojownik Światła wchodzi w EX Mode. EX Mode jest terminem stosowanym w Dissidii Final Fantasy i Dissidii 012 Final Fantasy. EX Mode efektywnie reprezentuje system Limit Break'ów w Dissidii, pozwalając użytkownikowi na polepszenie swej sytuacji bitewnej. Tryb ten pozwala używać nowych zdolności, jak również potężne EX Burst. EX Force i EX Gauge Wszystkie postacie (z wyłączeniem Chaos) posiadają EX Gauge który wypełnia się, gdy gracz zbiera EX Force, świecące kule światła które pojawiają się kiedy jakikolwiek atak trafi cel lub kiedy zostanie zablokowany. Sekwencje Chase także powodują pojawianie się dużych ilości EX Force. Gracze automatycznie zbierają EX Force podczas poruszania się po planszy, lecz nie podczas atakowania lub otrzymywania obrażeń. Czasami na planszy pojawiają się EX Cores, które powoli ściągają cały EX Force obecny na planszy; pojawiają się na nich skrzydełka, które wskazują, ile już zebrały EX Force. Zebranie EX Core zapewnia cały EX Force pochłonięty przez EX Core oraz pewną podstawową ilość z samego EX Core. Kiedy EX Gauge się wypełni, zacznie świecić na pomarańczowo, a gracz ma wtedy możliwość przejścia w EX Mode przez naciśnięcie Kwadrat i bumper. Przeróżny ekwipunek i dodatki mogą wpływać na zdolność gracza do zbierania EX Force, poprzez zwiększanie zasięgu zbierania EX Force, zwiększenie ilości energii uzyskanej z EX Force i EX Cores, odblokowanie zbierania EX Force podczas ataku lub otrzymywania obrażeń, oraz zwiększenie częstotliwości z jaką pojawiają się EX Cores. Original Rules także mogą zmienić te czynniki. Istnieje także ekwipunek który może wydłużyć czas trwania EX Revenge lub EX Mode. EX Mode Kiedy EX Mode zostanie aktywowany, poziom EX Gauge zaczyna powoli spadać, a EX Mode trwa aż do jego wyczerpania. Prędkość z jaką wskaźnik się wyczerpuje można zmniejszyć poprzez zastosowanie pewnych akcesoriów lub ekwipunku. Kiedy EX Mode jest aktywny, postać dalej może zbierać EX Force i EX Cores, wypełniając opróżnioną część wskaźnika. Podczas EX Mode, wszystkie postaci uzyskują status Regen, który powoli regeneruje ich HP, a także zwiększa się ich szansa na zadanie obrażeń krytycznych. Postaci zyskują także unikalne dla nich bonusy, takie jak specialne ataki, zwiększone obrażenia, lub inne ulepszenia. W Dissidii aktywacja EX Mode blokuje serię ataków wroga i wytrąca go z równowagi, jesli zablokowanie tego ataku może to spowodować. To wykorzystanie EX Mode jest zastępione w Dissidia 012 przez EX Revenge. Aktywacja EX Mode może także anulować wykonywanie niektórych ataków HP, pozwalając na łączenie ataków na całkowicie nowe sposoby. Dla większości grywalnej obsady Dissidii, EX Mode polega na przejściu transformacji której dokonują w ich oryginalnej grze. Na przykład, Ultimecia łączy się z Grieverem, Jecht przechodzi w tryb "Final Aeon", Warrior of Light zmienia klasę na Knight, Zidane, Terra i Kuja wchodą w ich wersje trybu Trance, i tak dalej. Wojownicy, którzy nie przechodzą żadnej transformacji, ekwipują, zamiast ich podstawowych broni, najlepsze dostępne w ich grze; na przykład Revolver Squall'a jest zastąpiony Lion Heart, a bronie Firion'a są zastąpione przez ich "krwawe" wersje. W Dissidii 012, kiedy gracz aktywuje EX Mode, wskaźnik Assist wroga zostaje kompletnie opróżniony. However, if one can use an Assist attack to hit a character in EX Mode, a new feature called "EX Break" will occur, knocking the character out of EX Mode and giving the attacker the Stage Bravery, similar to a Bravery Break, but the opponent will not actually be under Bravery Break status. However, if the Assist character is hit by a character in EX Mode, the EX Mode character inflicts an "Assist Break," in which the character in EX Mode receives the Stage Bravery, while the opponent is Assist Locked. EX Burst :Pokaż filmy wideo różnych EX Burst'ów tutaj Lista EX Mode'ów ''Dissidia Final Fantasy'' ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy'' Ciekawostki *W Dissidii, wszystkie EX Bursty były wykonywane w w pomarańczowym tle. W Dissidii 012, postaci związane z Chaosem wciążwykonują swoje EX Bursty w pomarańczowym tle, to postaci związane z Cosmos w błękitnym. en:EX Mode it:Modalità EX fr:Mode EX